Nights without stars
by LikeTheStars
Summary: Ash Redfern was told by his soulmate, Mary-Lynnette to make up for his past.These are moments when Ash is away from his dearest soulmate,Mary-Lynnette, doing good deeds and making amends, but missing Mary-Lynnette terribly.
1. You'll be proud

**Okay, So here it is: One night, I suddenly decided to write a fanfic about Ash, so I got up and started wrting...and then I ended with this by 5'o clock in the morning. So...yeah...**

**Summary: Ash's point of view in _Soulmates_, when Thierry calls a meeting between the Daybreakers, and where Ash meets Hannah Snow.**

**I first decided this was going to be a one-shot, but then I thought I might as well continue if there are actually people reading it and reviewing. :)**

**This is dedicated to...sugar minuet~~, or tick tock~, or daughter of poseidon~ whichever name you go by.(u should really create an account) Thanks for all ur "Ashy,Ashy,Ashy,Ashy..." :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The stars are beautiful tonight. Ash thought.

A week ago, Thierry had called up a meeting between all the Daybreakers who had human shoulmates. He wanted to discuss about the raising powers, which the witches think, that some kind of old power, very old powers are raisings. Poppy and James, Thea and Eric, Gillian and David, Rashel and Quinn were all called to the meeting. And Ash was the only one alone.

Apparently, Mary-Lynnette, his dearest M'lin could not accept his past and all the sins he has done before he has met her. She'd told him she needed time, and for him to make up for his past. So here he is, with Circle Daybreak, slaying dragons for his lady, Lady Lynnette. But his heart isn't with him; his heart is miles away in the hands of Lady Lynnette. How he missed her sickly! And Ash Redfern, descendent of Hunter Redfern himself would have never thought that he could care and love somebody this much. More than a year past, and she never even called or anything. He wasn't allowed to visit her either. Quinn, on the other hand, had it much easier than him. Well, he _is _four hundred years older than Ash.

_Even if we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky. _

But no matter how bright how beautiful the stars were, the most beautiful star in his heart wasn't _there_. His _heart _doesn't feel like it's there, not without his _soulmate_, who was meant to be the other half of him, which means they are always _meant_ to be with each other. It was always distracting every time he thinks of her, and that was pretty much all the time. Her blue eyes, long limbs, her dark hair and her smell, her stubbornness. Everything about her.

He adjusted his position slightly, eyes still trained on the night sky. Back in Briar Creek, the sky was always clear and perfect for stargazers like Mary-Lynnette. Here in Las Vegas, light pollution made the stars more difficult to see. But tonight, the stars were brighter than usual. It made it even more heart wrenching for him; it made him wonder what she, Mary-Lynnette is doing, and whether she is thinking about him like the way he is. Well, no doubt, if she's not busy with college, she would surely be star watching, and watching the same sky.

Someone walked up quietly behind Ash.

"Quinn." He said without emotion, almost annoyingly.

"Thinking about her again?"

Ash didn't answer. His eyes searching for the Trifid nebula. First time he saw them, he got shone in the eyes with a bright flash light afterwards.

Quinn continued, "Lupe says Hannah is here. But they haven't found Lord Thierry yet. She said it would be nice if Hannah could meet us tomorrow morning. " He laughed slightly. "We're her type, she says."

"Good for her." Ash remarked absently.

"Well, don't sleep over. Rashel says hi." Quinn added. "It's funny, considering we've never dreamed that we would end up as Daybreakers." He mused.

"You've had it easier than _me_." Ash answered.

Quinn didn't say anything, he walked away just as the way he came in.

Thierry had certainly waited long enough for Hannah, Ash thought.

He just continued staring at the sky. _Oh, Mary-Lynnette, my Mary-Lynnette, how I miss you so much..._

As Hannah entered the room, everyone stared at her. The door closed firmly behind her. Ash was sitting beside the window, legs spread out in front of him, arms crossed. He was staring out of the window wistfully.

After a few seconds, Thea jumped up and said warmly: "You're Hana, aren't you?"

"Hannah, yes." She answered.

"I can't believe I'm really meeting you! This is so exciting. Thierry's told us all about you. Hannah, this is Circle Daybreak. And my name is Thea Harman."

Ash glanced sideways at Hannah. She had straight light blond hair and gray eyes. There was a pink birthmark on the left side of her cheek. She's good-looking, he supposed, except for the birthmark. He'd met plenty of girls, including witches, vampire, shapshifters, and humans_. Humans_, not vermin. Not anymore. He was good with women, he can be sweet and flirty, or cold and lazy, and he loved to play with their emotions. Until he met Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette, his soulmate, who tipped his world upside down, kicked him in the shins for a good few times, stole his heart away and then kicked him away to make up for his past. For once in his whole life he cared about someone.

Hannah, who now was sitting on the couch with a plate of egg Benedict, was now being introduced to other Daybreak members.

"You're— soulmates?" Hannah was asking softly and wistfully after Thea explained about James and Poppy.

Somehow she had an authority of wistfulness. She was wise, and that somehow reminded him of Mary-Lynnette. He never even believed in the soulmate principle before, and he certainly didn't expect this tragedy happening to _him_.

"That's the thing, you see—something is causing Night People to find human soulmates. We witches think that it's some Power that's waking up again, making it happen. Some Power that's been asleep for a long time— maybe since the time when Thierry was born." Thea was explaining.

Hannah seemed to understand this; she spoke slowly, gathering her thoughts: "But—that's wonderful. I mean..."

"I know what you mean, we think so, too." Thea answered with a smile.

_Indeed._ He thought_. And it wonderfully hurts too._ Despite for the few times that he was kicked in the shins a couple of times by his soulmate, the silver cord connecting them was always there, and when they were apart, it just didn't feel right. That summer at Briar Creek, where he was supposedly to bring back his three runaway sisters. That day when they first met in her house, and the electric shock he felt when they first touched. He'd fallen instantly for her, even though he denied it so much. That night when they were walking in the woods, and when she'd finally accepted that they were _soulmates. _That night when they parted, and he'd promise to slay dragons, and make her proud. They were all memories he would never forget. It happened so fast like a dream, one of those werid and crazy but unforgettable dreams. And his M'lin, if she ever needs his help, if she's ever in danger, he'd do anything for her. Only if she'll accept him...

"And next comes Rashel and Quinn. Rashel is human—she used to be a vampire hunter."

Thea was still introducing.

"I still am. But now I just hunt bad vampires," Quinn's soulmate, Rashel said. Well, she certainly didn't make Quinn make amends for _his_ past.

"And Quinn's a vampire." Of course. Quinn smiled at Hannah slightly unnervingly.

"Quinn's the only one here who can compete with you as far as the past goes," Thea added.

"He was made into a vampire back in the sixteen hundreds, by Hunter Redfern."

"Did you have a life in colonial America? Maybe we've met." Quinn said.

He'd never expected Quinn to end up like him too. Quinn was also famous for his cold-heartedness. As the heir of Hunter Redfern, he was considered as a pure blood Redfern too, although he never accepted the name. Ash thought about the moments when he looked at him in disbelief and then apologizing when he found _his_ own. Maybe there _is_ some Old powers rising, and prophecies _are_ coming true.

"Is that why everybody here looks so young?" Hannah asked. "All the staff, I mean—Nilsson and the other guys in suits. Are they all vampires?"

Thea nodded. "All made vampires. Lamia, like James, can grow up if they want. But once you make a human into a vampire they stop aging—and you can't make somebody over nineteen into a vampire. Their bodies can't make the change. They just burn out."

I thought I'm here to be introduced as well...

"Speaking of lamia, isn't anybody going to introduce _me_?" he said.

"Sorry, Ash—but if you're going to sleep over there, you can't blame us for forgetting you." Thea looked over to the window where Ash was sitting. Then she looked at Hannah. "This is another Redfern, a cousin of James's. His name is Ash."

He got up unhurriedly and walked in front of Hannah. Then he held out his hand. It took a moment before Hannah took his hands. No doubt she was wondering about his eyes that changes colours, like his ancestress, Maya's, who is also the vampire that's trying to kill her. Ash smiled at her, she really is wise. Then he went on and sprawled on the loveseat. Only if Mary-Lynnette was here...

"We're not all of Circle Daybreak, of course," Thea said. "In fact, we're some of the newest members. And we're from all over the country-North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, everywhere. But Thierry called us together specially, to talk about the soulmate principle and the old Powers awakening."

"That was last week, before he found out about you, and before he ran off. But we've been talking without him, trying to figure out what to do next." Poppy said. Thinking about her made him almost guilty, at the summer solstice party a few years ago, in this same mansion. But good thing she forgave him. _That_ could go into his record of achievements. Other than doing good deeds, he had to ask for forgiveness as well, to everybody who he had hurt before.

Hannah said, "Whatever it is, I'd like to help you."

So she's brave too.

"You should think about it first. We're dangerous people to know." Thea warned.

"We're on everybody's hit list," Rashel said dryly.

"We've got the whole Night World against us," He said, rolling his eyes. That was obvious, human soulmates were just not allowed in the Night World. To Circle Daybreak, humans are terrific, though.

"Against us. You just said 'us.' "James turned on to Ash triumphantly, as if he'd finally won a point in an argument. "You admit you're a part of us."

"I don't have any choice." He said, looking at the ceiling. There's not much other choice when your dear soulmate wants you to make amends for your past. But, anything for his lady, slaying dragons might be enjoyable.

"But you do, Hannah," Thea interrupted. She smiled at Hannah, but her eyes were serious. "You don't have to be in any more danger than you are now."

"I think—"Hannah said, but before she could finish, an explosion noise came from outside.

Everybody ran to the front of the house, and Ash slowly followed them too. Nilsson and the other staffs were running around, there were snarling and scrambling voices. Then came the voices of three werewolves howling. Werewolves didn't seem that great since one renegade werewolf had once killed his aunt Opal and tried to hurt Mary-Lynnette. Apparently he also played tricks like turning goats into pincushions and made him the first person to be suspected because of the black iris.

Lupe and other two werewolves came in, grinning. "It was just some scouts. We ran them off"

"Scouts from Maya?" Hannah asked nervously.

"It'll be okay," she said. "But I think all of you better stay inside today. You can watch movies or play games in the game room."

And that'll do, thought Ash.

Ash was wondering in the mansion that night. He tried to look out of the windows and see stars, but it was a cloudy night. A moonless night.

When he got to the anteroom on the second floor, he found Hannah, walking restlessly around.

He walked up behind her, "Can't relax?" He murmured. He propped his body against the wall lazily.

"Not really" she turned to see him." I just wish they'd find Thierry. I've got a bad feeling about it."

They stood there in silence for a minute. He just looked at her. Would Mary-Lynnette feel the same?

"Yeah, it's hard to be without your soulmate. Once you've found them, I mean." He finally said. Well, both of their soulmates are missing right now.

Hannah stared at him, as if she understood why he said that, or at least, tried to.

"This morning Thea said you were all here because you had human soulmates." She spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?" He answered, his eyes trained on the French doors that led to a balcony. A couple years ago, in this same mansion, he and Poppy, who was James's soulmate. He'd tried to expose her to the elders at the solstice party, and the host, however, was this girl's soulmate and the Lord of Night World, Thierry Descouedres.

"And well..." She trailed off, hesitantly.

"And you want to know where mine is." He spoke out her unspoken question.

"I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay." He looked at the darkness beyond the French doors again.

_You know, you've never really cared about anyone. But someday you will, and it's going to hurt. __It's going to hurt—a lot._

James's voice came back in his mind. He never dreamed that his words _did_, in fact, came true. Very true.

"She's waiting—I hope." He continued. "I've got some things to put right before I see her."

She had to be waiting. His star. His heart.

His Angel. Mary-Lynnette. If putting things right is the only way to see her, if that's the way she wants, then he'd do it. He even wished he was human if he can, just to be together with her. But will she be waiting long enough? Will he make her proud enough?

"I'm sure she is waiting," Hannah said. "And I'll bet she'll be glad to see you when you've put things right." She added quietly, "I know I'll be glad to see Thierry."

He glanced at her, startled. It was as if she could his thoughts. Then he smiled.

"That's true, you've been in her shoes, haven't you? And Thierry's certainly tried to make up for his past. I mean, he's been doing good works for centuries. So maybe there's hope for me after all."

Yeah, maybe just a few hundred years... But at least she'll be happy. But can he stay that long? He is already desperate to see her right now... He tugged lightly at the silver cord, comforting himself, but somehow it just made it worse. He glanced at Hannah, she's brave, she's honest... and some part of her, the way she said she'd be glad, reminded him of...

"You're like her you, know." He added abruptly. "Like my—Mary-Lynnette. You're both...wise"

He felt pain wrenched inside him, saying her name out loud reminded him of everything about her. Her blue eyes, dark hair, her smell.

_You'll be glad of me. I swear._

Before Hannah could say anything, he nodded at her and straightened up. He continued walking down the hallway, whistling softly through his teeth to himself. Maybe there is hope after all.

_You'll be proud, Lady-Lynnette._

* * *

**So...I hope you liked it. Plz tell me what you think. R&R!!!**


	2. Another night

**YAY! I finally finished this... **

**Summary: Nearly a year past, and this night, Ash is star watching, reminiscing about that summer when he met Mary-Lynnette…**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed and add this story to favourites. I would like to thank x-blackmeadow-x for being my first reviewer and XxsugarminuetxX for reviewing twice...and creating an account. I appreciate the Ash-aches u give me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series...sadly...**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

It was another night. Another night without Mary-Lynnette. The stars, as usual, hang high up in the sky. The summer night was quiet, peaceful. Ash was lying on the soft grass, hands laid under his head. The air was dry and clear, it was a perfect night to observe the night sky. And it was a perfect night for…Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. M'lin. Mare. He can never stop thinking about her. But what can you do when the other half of your soul is _missing_? Lost? She was a part of him, and missing her was worse than missing a leg or an arm. And it was driving him crazy. Ash doesn't know how long he can wait any longer, before he runs back to her and beg her to accept him again. Why couldn't he be human? Like Mary-Lynnette, and there would never be any complications like _this_.

He was now facing the southern night sky, and it gave him a good view of the Sagittarius constellation. It looked more like a teapot rather than a centaur. Just above the teapot, a blur of red gas sat there, with a dark lane dividing it into two parts. The Lagoon nebula. But he knew that human eyes could never see as much details as vampire eyes can see. It was the one motivation that made Mary-Lynnette wanted to become a vampire. Just a few degrees above, there was another cluster of pink star dust, three dust dark lanes silhouetted against the glowing nebula. Dark nebulae, Mary-Lynnette called them. This was the Trifid nebula, another emission nebula within Sagittarius. Nebulae— a glowing cloud of gas and dust where the hot, young stars are being born. He couldn't be _all _wrong for her after all. Even though he might not know as much astronomy as Mary-Lynnette do, the sky did hold him and mesmerized him from time to time. He could also see the blue glow just the north of the Trifid, that comes from light reflecting off dust. Mary-Lynnette loved them. She loved to star watch, and she knew everything there is to know about stars.

He stared at the Trifid nebula. The fuzzy pink colour reminded him of the time when they first touched. When she first touched his _exposed soul_. Mary-Lynnette, he loved her first sight he met her. He might've not wanted to admit it, but it was true. The lightning struck feeling when they touched, not to mention he got kicked in the shins later. Of course, he also tried to use his charisma to charm her the first time, as he always did to any other girl. Mary-Lynnette didn't take it. She was stubborn, determined, and different from any other girls he'd met. Instead of falling for his charm and smooth silver tongue, she'd kicked him—hard—in his shins. Strangely enough, he never had any attempt to hurt her, which never happened to him before.

Imagine, Ash Redfern, descendent of Hunter Redfern with his ever-changing eyes that were inherited by Maya—met a plain human girl, in this very small town where nothing exciting ever happens, at this very moment. The instance their bare skin touched, the feeling of getting electric shocked went through both of them—

_Wait, don't I know you?_

Both of them were shocked. Neither of them had expected this. Except _he_ knew clearly what that meant—_the Soulmate Principle_, while she was completely puzzled. That piece of garbage he regarded as a stupid reason for people to love. And of course, he never, ever believed it. But at that instance—he knew it.

And after a few awkward seconds, when they just stood there, glaring at each other, she'd started to question him—the same time he did.

_Who are you?_

And those simple words did not, in fact solve any problems. Because the Soulmate Principle had worked it magics, and they both knew, that, they knew each other in some ways.

And then when she didn't take any of his tricks he usually played on woman, she'd kicked him out of her house—literally. Of course, she didn't know how much danger that would put her into, to do such a reckless move on Ash, _Ash Redfern._ But it didn't matter anyway. He found himself strangely, had no impulse to hurt her or retaliate for kicking him in the shins. Instead, he'd fallen for her, and instead of wanting to hurt her, he had the feeling…of protectiveness over her. He even _tried_ to warn her to stay away from his sisters, actually wanting to protect her, from getting trouble from the Night World. Of course she didn't listen to him, she'd told him to _get bent and die_…

For another once in his life, he felt sick and tired of himself—for everything he had done in the past. The impetuous, fatuous Ash. The snide, the sarcastic. He knew it was the Soulmate Principle, and he tried to get rid of that feeling. He thought he would forget everything, and everything would go back to normal once he solved the problems here and bring back his three runaway sisters—who claimed they would rather die than going back home. Which was tricky to deal with, but not impossible, he thought. He _thought. _That was the problem. He only thought, but things just didn't go the way he thought that summer at Briar Creek. And by the time she kicked him in the shins the second time, memories flood back to him—

"Don't you ever _knock_?"

She said angrily as she strode toward him as he entered his great aunt Opal's house. Two of his sisters, Jade and Kestrel tried to get hold of her—surely, there was some kind of bound going on between them. She shook them off. Then he saw the stubbornness in her, and the anger that flared in her blue eyes. He honestly did not know what was wrong with her to be so mad with him, is it just because of not knocking? Surely, _he_ should be the one that's angry, angry because this horrible _Soulmate_ thing fell on to his head, because of this human girl, and now she is looking at him as if this entire electric-lightning touch thing was his fault. What kind of people is she? But he didn't say anything. He eyed her warily and unenthusiastically.

"Oh. _You_."

"What are you doing here?"

Oh, I am now standing rightfully in my uncle's house and this girl came out of nowhere to ask _me_ what I'm doing here?

"It's my uncle's house."

"It's your aunt's house and you weren't invited."

Okay. She is insane. What does this has to do with her _anyway_? Why is she here with his three sisters—Rowan, Jade, Kestrel—and acting as if they're her family anyway? Unless—

He looked at his three trouble making sisters. _Oh no, don't tell me the three of you just told her about the Night World and did what? A blood-tie ceremony? Seriously? Aren't you making enough trouble already?_

He held one finger up, it's time for some lecture for this three naughty girls.

He began, "Okay. Now, listen."

Before he finished, Mary-Lynnette kicked him in the shin—again.

He held his shin, hoping back, "Oh, for God's sake, are you _crazy_?"

Of course he did thought she was crazy at that moment, and for the second time he was kicked in the shins—but he had to admit that, this reckless move was also _brave_ for anyone to do, let alone a _human _girl. For someone to kick Ash Redfern, they must be either insane and crazy, or utterly brave and stubborn—and in this case, she implies both.

"Would somebody just tell her not to do that anymore?" He was saying. Because whatever she is, he's getting tired of being kicked in the shins.

He was trying hard not to think of that word. Nobody would know, nobody would notice. After he leaves this place, everything would go back to normal.

But then later her brother, Mark, asked foolishly. "Then why would you want to cut me a break?"

"Because if I kill you, I have to kill your sister." The smiled in a way he knew would look sadistic.

"So what; she kicked you."

Ditto. Why wouldn't he want to kill her if she kicked him. Twice. There's only one word that could explain.

"Yeah, well, I might change my mind any minute."

"No, wait," Jade said, staring at him fiercely. "This is just too weird. Why would you care what happens to a human?"

Oh, great. He stared at the fire place, remaining silent. Why would I care? Why?

It was Rowan who spoke the answer he knew all along out loud.

"Because they're soulmates."

That's the reason. That's the word that explained all why he felt different towards her.

Vega, the queen of the summer stars, hang up high in the summer night sky.

Another night…that night she accepted that they're soulmates. After a few incidents that includes her kicking him in the shins, shining lights in his eyes, shouting and pointing at his throat, and then him falling in that _hole_.

That night they drove out—to see stars. Then they went for a walk in the woods. And then—the first time, he confessed to somebody about his true feelings. He realized that the idea to forget everything was _insane_.

_I've done everything I could to get rid of the feeling, but it just won't go. At first I thought if I left Briar Creek, I'd forget it. But now I know that was insane. Wherever I go, it's going with me. I can't kill it off. So I have to think of something else._

That is, to accept that they're soulmates. Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter. Soulmates.

His Oh-great-prophet cousin James Rasmussen wasn't lying at all.

_Would you kiss a three-hundred-pound gorilla?_

_It's not a stick, it's the way to deal with me on an equal level._

Unbelievably, he gave the rights for her to kill him. He's given his life into a hand of a human girl. Because whatever he thought in the past few days was driving him crazy. Because they're _soulmates_. They're meant for each other, and determined to be bound forever, it's something he can't just simply avoid and forget. And he changed. He is desperately in love with her, and there's nothing else to do about it. They're soulmates, and nothing else mattered. If he had known this was going to happen a few months ago, he would've just staked himself right on the spot.

Then moment she dropped the stick to the ground, there finally was acceptance. Now they both accepted the truth.

And then they kissed. When they touched, the electric feeling was still there, but now in a good way. And the second they're lips touched, they were completely drawn to each other, and nothing else in the world mattered, just the silver cord, humming through the pink haze…

When they pulled away, she said the most surprising words he'd heard.

_I want you to turn me into a vampire._

When their minds joined together, she saw everything he'd done—things that he's ashamed of now, but what he do for fun in the past.

_I know it doesn't—but I'll make up for them, somehow. You'll see; I'll find a way...._

And this is how. After the knight promised to slay dragons for his lady, he came and joined Circle Daybreak—the witch organization that sides with humans, and fights the dark side. He'd been doing good deeds—being on missions and at meetings. One day, one day soon, he'd be able to see his lady again, with slain dragons, of course.

You're the reason for me to change, M'lin, my angel. And I will. I will. And I'll prove myself … I'll show you. Because _I love you_.

It would be perfect for a meteor to streak across the sky right now, just like when it did the day he'd promise he'll slay dragons for his lady, but there wasn't any. The last ones of Perseid were gone already.

But just the night sky with its millions of stars were perfect already, because Ash knew it would always be there for the both of them. It's something they can both share even if they're miles apart.

And that was simply enough. For now.

* * *

**Yeah...Plz read&review!!! I was hoping this chapter wasn't too boring and unexcited. I hope I didn't use too much...repetition. But. Whatever u think, plz tell me in a review!**

**U, see, I've been very busy recently, and I'll probably be even busier...Chinese IGCSE+AS, spanish test, chemistry test...So plz review to tell me it's all worth while staying up late and writing this fic. Thank u:)**


	3. Circle Daybreak

**Not much to say...Thanks to all of you who reviewed or add to fav/alert! Especially the reviewers, they mean soooooo much to me! :D**

**Summary: First step to do when you have a human soulmate: join Circle Daybreak. A bit about how and what happened when Ash tried to find Poppy and James, and how they joined Circle Daybreak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World...again...sadly...(Do I have to keep repeating this?**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Time seemed impossible to past since what happened that summer. That summer, he met Mary-Lynnette, his _soulmate_. Ash Redfern had found his soulmate, and changed. No longer the selfish nasty old Ash, but a new Ash running around doing good deeds and begging for forgiveness, trying to make up for his sinful past. He found Circle Daybreak a few months ago, along with his cousin, James and his soulmate, Poppy.

.* * *

Poppy and James were both shocked when they saw Ash Redfern appearing in their room.

"Ash?" James managed to chock out.

Poppy, with her coppery coloured curls and green wide eyes, just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" James said in genuine surprise.

Ash leaned against the door frame lazily. "Am I not welcomed here? I thought we're _cousins_." He said in a same surprised tune.

"Yeah, well, if you consider what happened last time as a pleasant cooperation." James muttered under his breath, eyeing him suspiciously. "What do you really want this time? What are you here for?"

He tried to shove her behind him, but Poppy said nervously, "Um, Jamie, I don't _think_ he—"

"He's here for any good." James finished it for her.

Ash sighed. "Okay. Look, I'm not here to take anything or anyone away or whatsoever." He straightened up himself. "And shouldn't you already guess what I'm here for? Both of you have a gift for fortune-telling." His eyes gleamed with a sense of humour, "Maybe you guys could tell me something—"

"Wait, both of us?" James asked, raising an eyebrow, "What makes me a _witch_?"

"Your words come true. That makes you some kind of a prophet." He said warily. "But, first of all, are you going to let me stand here in the doorway all the time or what?"

James's looked at him up and down, his jaw was set tight. "Fine. We will sit down. And you will talk." he finally decided, making every word clear for Ash.

Ash went and sat down on the coach, legs sprawled in front of him as usual. Poppy and James sat across him, James's eyes staring at him intensely.

They stared at each other for a minute, then Ash spoke—"Look, can we not look like each other like enemies? "He held up his palms, "I'm not here to do anything bad, like I said. Can't you just treat me like a normal guest? "

"Then you would _explain_—" James said slowly.

"That's what I'm going to do!"

"Okay. So what makes me a prophet? Why are you here?"

Ash let out a breath; he sat up straight, and actually concentrating.

"Well."

"Well?" James prompted.

"Do you remember, last summer—you said something about—that I would someday… _care_ about someone—and it will hurt?" He grimaced while saying that. He hated, absolutely _hated_ to say, that he was wrong and James was right all along.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and said quietly within a breath, "I never wanted it to come true. But. It did."

All he could see was pictures of Mary-Lynnette, his stargazer, M'lin. M'lin stargazing, her dark hair and electric blue eyes, her triangular kitten-face. And of course, she did an excellent job kicking him in the shins, making sure he won't forget about that flash of anger she had in her eyes and her sharp witted mind.

James and Poppy just stared at him in disbelief.

"Ash…Are you telling me, you found your _soulmate_?" James asked shakily after a while.

"Basically. Yes." Ash said, his eyes still closed.

"Where is she?"

He felt pain surged through his heart. Where is she? He's only been away from her for a few months, but he's already missing her greatly. Where are you, M'lin?

Ash didn't answer; he stared out of the windows.

"She told you to go away, didn't she?" Poppy, who was silent most of the time, suddenly spoke out. "I mean—don't get me wrong. She—wants you to make up for your past?" Poppy spoke it more as a question rather than a statement.

"I told you, you both were good at telling the future." He trained his eyes on the stereo that was surrounded with hundreds of CDs, which occupied most of the shelf.

"Her name is Mary-Lynnette. She--" He began, but then he lost the words. What should he say? She's brilliant, she's smart, she loves the stars…she's stubborn, she's brave…and she's my other half. There's so much to say about her…yet there's nothing to say right now.

He decided to get straight to the point. "She's my soulmate. She said she needed time. And, like you said—"He looked at Poppy "I need to make up for my past."

James was going to argue, then saw his expression, "I believe you. _You. found your_ _soulmate_."

"Yes."

"_Ash Redfern found his soulmate_."

"Yes."

"I knew this was going to happen someday. That you would finally care about someone else than yourself." James was tried not to make it sound like "_I told you so."_

"Oh yeah? Then what was the '_he's not here for any good'?_" he mimicked.

"I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Ash didn't respond this time. _Neither did I._

Then he remembered one more thing.

"James. Poppy." He addressed them awkwardly. "There's something else I want to say. Look, about everything I did to you that summer, taking Poppy to the party and all that." He groaned, "I'm… I'm _sorry_. I—"The words seemed difficult to get out "—apologies for everything I've done."

"Did you just say _sorry_?" James asked, trying to hide a smile.

"This is not funny! " Ash shouted, and then he turned to Poppy, trying to look earnest. "Just say, will you forgive me?" He said pleadingly, facing Poppy now.

"Of course, Ash…if you're still Ash. I forgive you." Poppy said after a moment, her green eyes gleaming.

Ash relaxed. "Thank you." He was still Ash, but a different Ash now. The Ash that has found his soulmate.

Now, that was another achievement for him. But there was still so much to do—that Poppy was not the only one he'd harmed before. What about the others? Lisa, the girl with that shiny sports car? Rachael, a shy human girl who never wanted such a thing to happen in her life? Circe? Melissa? Victor? Countless other names, and some, might not even have the chance to hear the reformed nice Ash tell them how sorry he is anymore. He can't take back the things he'd done, and what was left was regret. Shame. Guilt. No wonder M'lin was shocked and disgusted by his mind.

"And where does that lead us to?" He asked, still feeling ashamed with himself.

Poppy and James looked at each other.

"First stop, Las Vegas." James said.

"For what?"

A smile spread across Poppy's face. "To join Circle Daybreak." She announced.

.* * *

It did seem a bit dodgy for Ash Redfern to appear alone without a soulmate, claiming he is joining Circle Daybreak to the others at first. It wasn't their fault not to believe him, considering everything he had ever done in the past. Things that he doesn't even want to mention about now, things he regrets and feels greatly ashamed of now. And, of course, people who heard the story from Quinn still believed that he killed his own aunt for family honour. Now that makes him sound even more cruel and ruthless.

Even when James and Poppy finally convinced the guards to let him in, and he was finally allowed inside the mansion, people threw him cold glances. The message was very clear: _You're not welcomed here .You don't belong to Circle Daybreak._

But thanks to Thierry, founder of Circle Daybreak, who saw through him and how heart wrenched he seemed when it comes to describing his soulmate. The shame and guilt he felt and the pained expression. The lord of Night World who's been waiting for centuries for _his own_ lost soulmate to come back, believed him.

"_Welcome to Circle Daybreak, Ash_." He'd said.

Thierry's own soulmate, who once was Hana of the Three Rivers, was an old soul. Old souls are humans who get reincarnated repeatedly. Because of his uncontrolled blood thirst, he drained out the whole tribe's lives, including Hana. When he realized what he was doing, it was too late already. He watched his soulmate's life drained out, and with her last breath, she told him _she forgives him_.

Ash actually flinched. _Flinched _at the very thought of seeing Thierry's soulmate dying in his arms. He didn't even dare to think of replacing Mary-Lynnette's figure in that picture. That would be too horrible for him to take. But what he had done to the others, the pain and miseries he once caused, was no better than killing—

_No._ He thought. And that's why he would make up for his past. For her.

For centuries Thierry spent his life in the pain of missing the other half of his soul. No wonder he always had that pensive look in his deep, bottomless black eyes. You might have thought them as scary, dark eyes, but if you stare closely, no. They were filled with infinitive sorrow and endless regret. Pain. But nobody would have ever thought that he as one of the elders, secretly sat up Circle Daybreak. And for centuries he's been doing good deeds, making up for that endless regretted mistake. He's been waiting, hoping all the time for the time he can reunite with his soulmate.

"And now you've heard my story," He said, staring at Ash with his great compassionate eyes "You see that we're all on the same boat. Both waiting for _her_, begging for forgiveness."

Ash nodded grimly, "Great thing to know. It must be fun."

Thierry ignored that. "It's not impossible, Ash. Someday she _will_ forgive you, she will accept you. But first you have to make up for all your wrong doings, like she said." He paused slightly, looking more pensive than ever. "I have promised Hana to never kill again. And for centuries I've been keeping this promise. I've been doing all my best to make up what I have done—"

And you still haven't found her. Ash added silently in his mind, avoiding meeting his sorrowful eyes.

As if reading his mind, Thierry sighed, looking away he said sadly, "I know she's still not with me, but there are scouts who says they've found clues in Montana—I'll send Lupe to find out more soon."

"But you can't stop believing, Ash. You have to remind yourself that she is out there waiting and— you can feel her in your heart, through the silver cord."

"I understand." Ash said, genuinely.

"Now you're with Circle Daybreak. You will be going on missions and tasks, and making amends for your past. You will be helping both Night Worlders and humans—I will be sending reports back to Briar Creek—on all the things you do." Thierry said, more serious now.

Then would she forgive me? Will my angel accepted me? M'lin, M'lin, who rummaged through his heart, his soul, and tamed him. At the end, she finally decided to say: "No, I'm not ready yet.", and ordered him away. What else can he do?

"She's waiting. Good luck, Ash." He finally said in a softer tune.

"Thank you, Lord Thierry." Ash replied, "And—good luck for you, too."

"That goes for both of us."

And from that day, the knight that once had promised to slay dragons for his lady under a meteor, became a Circle Daybreaker.

* * *

**So? Please R& Review!!!!!!!!! Show me the love! Show Ash the love! lol**

**I'm so glad we're having holidays right now...:) **


	4. The girl I met

**Summary: We all know about Ash and his Black Iris club... Ash's point of view in _Dark Angel_, where he saves Gillian Lennox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series...Maybe Ben and Mike, but they're lame because I created them....**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Hey, Ash." Someone called behind him.

He didn't even bother to turn. "Ben." He said it in his laziest tune.

Now, even though he has promised to slay dragons for his lady, dearest Mary-Lynnette, and even though he joined Circle Daybreak a few months ago—he still go visits his old club, Black Iris from time to time. Nobody knows that he is actually reforming—and is a damned Daybreaker. Ash had no problem acting like his old self to cover up what happened to him last summer. He found his soulmate. And his soulmate is _human_. And for her, he is now running around saving people and doing good deeds to make up for everything he'd done in the past.

Ash didn't visit his club just for leisure—he kept his eyes and ears open encase someone who shouldn't be here. Because, a human in this club full of Night people wouldn't be a pretty nice idea. Things he'd done to them in the past—things he tried to bury deep down in his subconscious and the things he tried to hide from M'lin when their minds joined together. Things that stopped him being close to M'lin. Because of those dreadful things he'd done in the past, M'lin, Mary-Lynnette would not accept him. Although they're _soulmates—two souls that are supposed to be together forever—_she just couldn't deal with all the sins he'd done in his life. She insisted to see a new Ash, a reformed Ash rather than the old, snide Ash. So she ordered him away—_kicked him out_. He thought painfully. _It's going to hurt—a lot._ James was darn right.

Ben is a short guy—even though he's lamia. He's not only short; he's also fat and chubby. Ash used to call him 'Santa Claus's little brother', but if you look into his face, you'd realize that, like the old Ash, he's a vermin hater.

"Hey my boyfriend." Said another voice. Mike, unlike Ben, is tall, almost the same height as Ash. What is ironic is, he's a made vampire.

Ash glanced at them through the side of his eyes, "You guys make a good pair." He said sardonically. `

"Ah, thanks. He grinned viciously," So how's yer sisters?"

He shrugged, "Same as usual." He didn't really consider the fact that his sisters are allowed to stay at Briar Creek and he wasn't.

He was vaguely aware that a girl sat down by the bar.

"You're new. Where are you from?" The bar guy, who should be Wilf the shapeshifter said to the girl.

"I'm a Harman. And—you're right, I'm new." The girl replied.

Mike and Ben started arguing over the cons and pros about being short and being tall, Ash rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes they can be even more stupid than werewolves. Actually, they _are. _He knew better werewolves from Circle Daybreak.

_Unwholesome. _Someone thought. That's strange.

_Corrupt. Scary. _Fragments of thoughts came, _Dark-cold-wrong. _Suddenly Ash realizes that these thoughts come from the girl who just sat down by the bar.

"Hey, did'ya hear that?" Mike said, finally stop shouting that 'Taller vampires are more attractive' to Ben, "Scary." he mimicked, making a face. Then he smacked Ben's head.

"Hey!" Ben yelled in protestant, baring his fangs.

"Some scary guy you are."

Ash wasn't paying attention to them. Those thoughts caught his attention. He was no longer slouching; he sat up straight, trying to track down whoever thought those words.

He saw a girl sitting by the counter, she had short white blonde hair and… violet eyes. But she couldn't be a Harman, like she said she was, she's human, and she's _terrified_.

Mike and Ben saw the same thing too.

"Hey," said Ben, "She's kinda hot."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "I—"

"You what? You're gonna rescue the girl out of here and protect her? I knew you were evil!" Ben recoiled.

"She's mine." Ash said. And before Ben and Mike can say anything else, he got up and unhurriedly and walk to the girl.

"Aw, man." Mike complained, but Ash barely noticed. All he was thinking is to get the girl out of here.

_All the legendary creatures… _The girl was thinking. Definitely not someone who belongs to the Night World. She shouldn't be here. For whatever reason she claim herself to be a Harman, she needs to be out of this place _fast_.

He rushed to the girl and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Why don't you come with me?" He said firmly in an entirely different tone, sounding grim and serious. She could hear the girl's heart pondering hard out of fear.

The girl didn't move for that instance, he exerted more pressure and literally grabbed her off her seat. He hurtled through the crowd to the exit with the girl behind them.

"Have fun." Ben called. Ash ignored him. He was now dragging the girl up the dim stairs and finally reaching the door. As he opened the door, the blast of cold air alarmed him. He looked around in case someone found them suspicious and had followed them. The cold seemed to waken up the sense of her awareness too, the girl wriggles and tried to break his iron grip, but he ignored that too until the lonely black figure of a car appeared in front of them. Snow covered the ground around them, the moonlight shining on it making it sparkle.

"Is that your car?" He asked, finally easing a bit pressure on the girl's arms. At least she's out of the club now. The girl gave a desperate wrench and turned around. She stood face to face with him, staring at him with wide violet eyes.

He expected her to say something, anything, like "Thank you for taking me out of this place." Or "Who are you." Or "What are you doing?" Or even scream in terror. Any responses that a human should make. But the girl just stared at him_. Probably admiring my looks._ He thought mockingly to himself. _No, no, let's get back to business._

"Now, look," he said, rapid and short. "I don't know who you are, or how you managed to get in there, but you'd better turn around and go home right now. Because whatever you are, you're not a Harman." That should do it, He thought. Maybe she heard the name Harman and thought it was a cool name to use. Despite the fact that she has the same violet colour eyes that symbolize Harman blood that runs in their veins. But it's just a coincidence.

"How do you know?" She blurted out.

He should have expected that. But in a way the way she questioned that, reminded him of Mary-Lynnette. He felt the pain that surged through his heart as it always does when he thinks of her. Which was quite often, but the pain never ease, because he can never get use to it. Being away from her is just…torture.

He answered her anyway, "Because I'm related to the Harmans. I'm Ash Redfern. You don't even know what that means, do you? If you were a Harman you'd know that our families are kin."

He paused slightly, and continued on telling her the consequences, "They'll eat you alive in there if they find out for sure. They're not as-tolerant-of humans as I am. So my advice is, get in your car, drive away, and never come back. And never mention this place to anybody else."

"How come you're so tolerant?" The girl continued questioning him.

Touché. Do I need a reminder for that? Not so much if a human girl who's your soulmate you love so much has demanded you to do so. Because Mary-Lynnette is human. And he'd be happy to do anything to be with her.

He gave her an odd glance. Does she really want to know the wreck about his life? That the other part of his heart is missing? Mary-Lynnette's figure came into his mind: dark hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. And things that shine in her inner self. Courage, intelligence, stubbornness.

He smiled, ignoring the part of him that was screaming: _But she's not here! _Quietly he spoke one sentence that simply explained everything.

"I met a human girl last summer." _And the girl I met_, he added silently in his head, _is my soulmate._ _That's it._

The girl understood as he spoke the words.

It wasn't a very good idea standing here all the time, just in case someone might pop out and see him, saving the human girl. He nodded at her car. "Get out of here. Never come back. I'm just passing through; I won't be around to save you again."

The girl seemed to be fighting something in her mind, but reluctantly, she turned around and unlocked her car. He noticed that her hands were shaking while she unlocked the door. Why would she come to such a place? The black iris club house was located in a very remote area where not many humans know about, and rarely any of them can get pass into the club house. Most of them wouldn't even give a glance at the house.

The girl turned around as she got into her car. "Thank you." She said.

"Bye." He wriggled his fingers. Now she'll be safe for sure as long as she never comes back here. Hopefully she's not the kind of human that tends to attract bad luck and get killed easily...

He watched as she drove away. _Maybe I should've given her a blessing or something. _He sucked his breath, and finally, looked up at the night sky.

The sky would always be there for the both of them. He knew that. The moon was hanging low at the eastern horizon, spilling moonlight on the earth. Not a very nice time to observe deep sky objects, but Venus, slightly above the moon was shining brilliantly.

His deep thoughts were disrupted by a distance shout of something like "_Angel, stop it!_" But he couldn't care less. Where is my angel? M'lin, where are you?

He sighed, turning away. He gave one last look at the night sky, imagining Mary-Lynnette, somewhere in the world, looking at the same sky, maybe wondering about him too. He did what he always did, though it would be more dramatic under a shooting star. The three simple words he'd been wanting to say to her all the time. He whispered, almost to him self:

_I love you.__

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this...not on my best I'd say. And it's shorter than the others. Maybe I should keep them short.**

**I'm not really creative these days...:( so I have no idea what I'm going to write about next chapter. Suggestions and ideas please? Reviews?**

**( This is completly unrelevant to say, but I think I'm falling in love with Jace! Jace Wayland from TMI!)**

__


	5. Under the stars 1

**So, this took quite a while, blame my Word for stop working and the exam weeks …**

**Summary: What if Ash Redfern couldn't help it but to visit his soulmate just for once?**

**Thanks to _chocoville_ for the many brilliant ideas that you gave me, including the one for this chap. :)**

**Also still dedicated to my soulsis. I don't care where you go, you're still on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who owns Night World? **

**

* * *

**

"Mary-Lynnette."

"Ash?"

Finally being able to hear his soulmate's voice, Ash couldn't stop smiling. In fact, he could've started weeping, feeling so happy and relieved if it wasn't for the fact Eric and Thea was sitting on the couch not far from him, and Timmy was staring at him funny. Timmy, Quinn's soulmates's childhood friend who got turned into a vampire by Hunter Redfern. Ash couldn't find a reason why that demon kid deserves the privilege to stay in Thierry's mansion too, but he had a feeling that: He's evil, even with his four-years-old innocent sweet smile.

"It's me, Mary-Lynnette." He repeated, pushing away all the thoughts about Timmy and trying to ignore him. All he thought was how good it was to say her name, Mary-Lynnette out loud. Even though the name of this particular human girl, had always occupy his mind, and was his reason to change.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Except the fact my heart feels missing. Do you happen to have it with you?"

"Ash…"

There was a moment of silence they both shared, where he could feel the silver cord that connected them both _humming_ lightly—and he wished so badly that Mary-Lynnette could be standing right here, and he could _really_ hear her voice, not through a telephone line.

"I—I'll call you back later. I promise. But I really need to be doing something right now…"

"Okay. Maybe my heart's not the only problem. But Thierry thought you should know the thing about the prophecies and the apocalypse—"

"I _promise_. But not now. Later." She insisted.

"Okay, fine…I'll just—"

"Ash." She interrupted sternly again. He stopped and listened.

"Ash, I know how you feel…and I feel the same way too. But, you have to concentrate on what you are doing right now, and so do I. We all have things to settle before we can see each other again, like I said."

"I know. And you tell me that every time." He sighed.

"I'm sorry… Don't call me again. I'll call you back."

And then the phone was cut off, leaving him staring outside the window, hearing the beeping sound from the phone, thinking what was too late to say to her in the phone, and what he's been waiting to say to her all the time: _I love you…_

_.***  
_

"Are you even listening to me, Ash?"

"Yeah. All the time."

Quinn sighed. "Right. You were just looking at the stars again."

"I bet you're just jealous because you lost the game again. Tell me again why am I always stuck with _you_ on missions?" He took his eyes off the sky slightly, glancing at Quinn and his soulmate.

"You were the one who came later. It was just me and Rashel." Quinn shook his head.

Rashel was looking up too. "How can you even make out any patterns from _so many_ stars?"

"Because I'm smart." Then, seeing Quinn glaring at him deadly, he shrugged. "When you look at them often, you get to know them well."

"But it has a much more special meaning to you, doesn't?" Rashel looked at him seriously. "You should've seen your face when you were lost in the stars."

He just stared at the star—or planet, Venus.

Rashel was mouthing _I silenced Ash Redfern _to Quinn, and Quinn was smiling, which he'd never done before he found Rashel. And lucky he got to have his soulmate with him all the time, even on missions, since Rashel was a former vampire hunter—The Cat, and was skilled enough to protect herself against dangers.

He had a good impression on Rashel. When the first time he saw the black hair and green eyed Rashel walked in with Quinn through the doors, he had the feeling that this girl wasn't someone to fool with. In many ways, she was like Quinn.

"All right. If you were listening, _Ash._" Quinn looked at him, making sure he's not wandering off looking at the stars again. "I was saying, we are going to your sisters to tell them the conditions right now. Then we're taking one of Thierry's jets to—"

"What? We're going to Briar Creek?" He asked surprisingly, finally taking his eyes off the sky.

"If that's where your sisters live, then, yes." Quinn said.

"That wasn't in the original plan!"

Rashel continued explaining. "That was before you were coming with us. We were going to Briar Creek to tell them about the newest prophecies and the apocalypse theory first."

Briar Creek. Briar Creek. Mary-Lynnette. How many times has he dreamt of being with her again? Of course, Lady Lynnette wouldn't approve much of her knight returning to home with his unaccomplished task, but he's not, isn't he? He's on a mission for Circle Daybreak, and he had a perfect reason to be there. Besides, does anything else matter once he can see his angel, whose face appeared in his dreams every night? No.

"Maybe you could go to San Francisco first, we'll split up." Quinn offered, seeing the expression on his face.

"No. It's okay. It's perfectly fine. Marvelous. We'll go together." Ash said cheerfully, as if they were all just going to see a movie, if you can imagine them doing that.

.***

"Hi Rowan, Kestrel." Quinn greeted as Rowan opened the door with Kestrel beside her. "Jade." He nodded at Jade's direction, who was trailing behind with Tiggy in her arms.

"Hi." Kestrel said simply.

"I'm glad you made it. Hello Quinn, Rashel." Rowan said in her soft, melodic voice. She had a white blouse on and she wore jeans. She smiled at Quinn and Rashel. Then, her eyes fell on the figure standing behind Rashel.

"Ash?"

"Hey, sis." He waved at his sister lazily.

"I didn't expect you to come here. I thought it was only Rashel and Quinn."

"It _was_ only Rashel and Quinn. But I've decided to come too." He said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"All right… We should all go in and talk then." She said, gesturing inside the room, but not taking her eyes off Ash. He shrugged.

_What?_ He said telepathically.

Rowan just shook her head. _You know, _she replied, her brown eyes staring at him intently, _that she's going to be disappointed to see you right _now_?_

_I know. I don't care. I just needed to see her once. And this is business, Rowan._

She sighed. _I don't think we should let her know you're here though._

_I just want to see her. Please? _

_She'll be star watching at her usual place. _Another mental voice interrupted.

"Jade!" Rowan cried.

_Thanks, Jade. I owe you one._

"Uh, I'll just go and find Mark. I think Tiggy misses him too." Jade said hastily, avoiding Rowan's glares.

"Fine. But don't let her see you." Rowan finally said. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say. Now let's go in."

.***

"There have been rumours about the prophecies and apocalypse. It is believed four Wild Powers will have the power to save the world. The Night World Council found the very first part of the prophecy which goes like this:"

_Four stand between the light and the shadow,_

_Four of blue fire; power in their blood._

_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;_

_Four less one and darkness triumphs._

"Okay." Jade said, "Sounds bad. What does it mean anyway?"

Kestrel narrowed her eyes, "So does this has to do with the Night people finding human soulmates thing too?"

"Yeah. Last time Thierry called a meeting. He believes that the old powers that are rising have to do something with the prophecies too." Ash said, remembering the last encounter with Thierry's soulmate, Hannah Snow, who has been made Lady Hannah now.

"And then there's the thing about the Wild Powers saving the world too, which is what the prophecy says." Rashel said, frowning, "But no one figured out what the prophecy mean yet. The Night World Council just found it last week. They think there's more. And the millennium mark is coming close. "

"There have been evidences that show the increase number of natural disasters and animal attacks. Whatever's going to happen," Quinn said gravely, "can't end well. _Four less one and darkness triumph, _that's made it clear enough."

"Sounds fun." Kestrel muttered under her breath. Rowan was frowning.

Jade was just hugging Tiggy tightly, making Tiggy growl.

"So our job is to figure out, find and hide whoever the Wild Powers are from the Night World Council, because they defiantly want the darkness to take over." Rashel finished.

After a long moment of silence, Rowan spoke: "We'll keep an eye around here too. Whoever the Wild Powers are, we can't let the Council have them first."

"Yes." Quinn said, "We're going to San Francisco to dig out some news there. We're going to try to figure out who the Wild Powers are."

"Where's Ash?" Kestrel asked suddenly, noticing the absence of their brother.

"Jade." Rowan said disapprovingly, and everybody looked at her.

"I was just trying to _help_…and I would've felt the same with Mark." She said quietly. "And it's not _all my fault_; you guys were too into talking about the prophecy stuff you don't even notice he went." Jade finished, "So, it's not my fault. Besides, maybe he just went to see Mark. I bet he misses him terribly too."

"That's you, Jade." Kestrel said, rolling her yellow eyes.

"Still. I'm going to see Mark now if you're finished."

Rowan just shook her head. "At least _he's_ satisfied now."

.***

On the usual hillside, he found her, Mary-Lynnette.

It was dark outside, everything looked the same: the houses, the grass, the trees, and the sky. From where he stands, he could see the whole scenario of Briar Creek, and his sister's house which originally belonged to Great Aunt Opal before she was staked. Thanks to Jade for the cover up, and luckily, he escaped without getting noticed by Rowan. The air was a cool breeze against his skin. He was overwhelmed by the sense of déjà vu—that summer, when he was on another task for Hunter Redfern. And he'd falling hopelessly in love with the human girl, Mary-Lynnette. Even the feeling of his shins being kicked was still refreshed as if it had only been yesterday. He looked up, and saw the stars—millions of them dotted across the sky. The one brightest over head, he recognized, was Vega. Below her, the smug little disk with red and green all around it, Ring nebula was glowing faintly. He took a deep breath, and then finally, set his eyes on the dark figure that was facing back to him. Mary-Lynnette, the star-gazer.

And what does he do now? Rowan did have a point. He thought of what Mary-Lynnette had always told him: _I'm not ready yet._

But not even just a visit? He closed his eyes.

_Don't call me. I'll call you back. _

And yet there she is, his beautiful soulmate, his angel, the other half of him, the whole reason for him to be on this mission. He had missed her terribly, so terrible he just wants to run to her right now and shout "M'lin! I love you!" and take her in his arms. He felt like sobbing, a feeling he certainly _never_ felt before.

Slowly, he walked to her. She had her telescope out tonight, and she was adjusting the lenses, her flashlight glowing dimly with red tinted light. She was wearing her usual T-shirt and jeans, her black hair fell back over her shoulders. There was no moon, no clouds in the sky right now. The sky was clear and the air was dry. The only light source was the star shining ever brightly. A perfect night to star watch.

He walked up behind her, under the stars, to his soulmate.

"_Mary-Lynnette." _He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: There we go… Sort of a cliff hanger…Next chapter I will write in Mary-Lynnette's perspective. This is supposedly a one-shot collection about Ash, but it would be too long if I squeeze everything in one chapter, and I want to write in Mare's view to prove to _somebody_, Mary-Lynnette _does_ love Ash as much as he loves her! Even if she sounds mean, she's just being who she is, Nurigato.**

**I got the phone call idea from L.J Smith's "Those who favor fire":**

"_Meanwhile, she had captured him, Ash the fox, who with a tip of the hat and a "Don't call me—I'll call you," had escaped so many other maiden's tears and tantrums. Mary-Lynn hadn't cried at all. In fact, M'Lyn—his M'Lyn—hadn't seemed affected by his company one way or the other."_

**So don't blame me for making her sound so mean to Ash….**

**REVIEWS! We all know how the power of a review can make someone incredibly happy :)**


	6. Under the stars 2

**Summary: Continuation of last chapter from Mary-Lynnette's perspective.**

**I just love glitter, don't you? :D**

**To my soulsis: (My fav line from Ash!) Even if we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky! I'll miss u soo much… (Happy? I did _not _mention Ja—um…the main male character from the Mortal Instruments, it's Ash all the way!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay?**

* * *

Mary-Lynnette looked out through the window. The sky was dry and clear tonight. No moon out until midnight. It should be a perfect night for looking at not only the stars, but deep-sky objects, with the dry, still air and minimum light pollution.

"No clouds either." She said out loud, sounding satisfied, "I should be able to see more of the nebulae and star clusters."

"Jade should be coming over by now." Mark murmured to himself, completely ignoring Mary-Lynnette's comment on the sky.

"Oh, well, okay. If she does, tell her I'm star watching at the usual place." Mary-Lynnette said, moving toward the garage to get her truck. It was a new truck dad got for her. She didn't exactly want to remember what happened to the old one, but Claudine had insisted it was because she was over using it, and the engines were too old—so she got a new pickup truck. It was white, slightly smaller in size than the old truck she owned.

She went to check if her telescope was there. She was going to need it tonight, to look at objects far beyond the solar system, lights that travels from millions of light year away.

"I think I should call her now." Mark said again, "She told me she was coming over."

"Relax, Mark." Mary-Lynnette told her brother. "She'll be here soon. Maybe they're having visitors." She grabbed her keys and her binoculars from her room, then hurried out. "I'm going star-watching, before the moon comes out and bleach out the lights from the stars. You can stay home and wait for Jade. Tell dad and Claudine I went out too."

"Sure." Mark sighed, "Um, do you need any help?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll be fine." Mary-Lynnette replied. She got into her truck and ignited the engines, parked at the bottom of her hill where she usually star-watches.

She settled her telescope down on a spot where there is no grass to make it more stable. She looked up at Cygnus, the swan, lied just across the Milky Way.

Okay, first, the Veil nebula. She adjusted her lenses and used a nebulae filter for her telescope. Looking just at the east side of Cygnus through her telescope, the Veil nebula laid there, a wide web of gaseous filaments, glowing pink and deep purple. Ten thousand years ago, a massive star exploded in Cygnus, glowing so brightly that it was as bright as a crescent moon. A supernova. The Veil nebula is the remnants of the massive star that had exploded thousands of years ago. And now Mary-Lynnette was looking at it, awed by its very presence, wanting to see more and more of it.

Panning west just a few degrees, she found the Crescent Nebula. High-energy radiation from the massive star that once had exploded causes the star clouds to glow. It appeared as a bubble shape—Mary-Lynnette used an OIII filter, which passes only light at the wavelength of doubly ionized oxygen, the same wavelength most planetaries emits their light—allowing to accurate the glow from the nebula.

She then looked for another planetary nebula—Ring Nebula in Lyra_._ It lied between the two northeast stars of constellation Lyra. Through her telescope, she could see a bright oval blub.

_The thing that looks like a ghost doughnut_?

_Oops. _

The memories of the tall, lanky figure of a young man with ever-changing eyes flooded back into her mind. Before it went too far, she forced herself to concentrate on the nebula.

_No, you idiot, don't think of him. You're star-watching, which has nothing to do with him._

Him. Ash, who couldn't really be with her, but in someway they can't really be apart either. Soulmates are meant to be together no matter what.

But she'd sent him away—telling him to make amends for his past, telling him she's not ready. And she wasn't. She was simply not ready to accept a life where only romance mattered. She had family, dreams—to discover a supernova. Humans haven't discovered any supernova within the Milky Way for almost 400years. There could be a supernova happening right now in the universe, just waiting for the lights to travel to Earth, and waiting for someone to discover. She wanted to solve the mysteries of the universe, what the dark maters are, and what lies beyond the Galaxies. She wanted to go to college—she'd already sent her applications to Harvard, and hopefully in a few months, she'd be enjoying her studies in college.

Did that mean she didn't care about him? She let go of her telescope, and simply just looked at the stars and constellations with her naked eyes. The summer triangle—Vega, Deneb and Altair—shone ever brightly overhead, twinkling as the lights from millions of light years away passes through the Earth's atmosphere. Even though she was still human—the stars had looked brighter than it used to be. Without meaning to, she already had super human enhances—she had three blood-tied vampire sisters, and _that_ might have had _some_ effect. She was once thrilled by the fact that vampires can see almost ten times more stars than humans can, not limited by human nine-millimetre pupils. Surely he was good at persuading human girls to share blood with him. It was his speciality, after all.

But he's been reforming now, joined Circle Daybreak, the good side of Night World. The things she saw in his mind—raised to believe humans are vermin, all kinds of hateful things he had done in his past, needed to be made up—and Mary-Lynnette knew that some of the things he'd done were irreversible. He did have _a lot_ to make up for.

If he didn't believe in all the vermin thing, and he'd never done the things he'd done. Would that do any good? They might have never had a chance to meet that way, and that made her heart sink. Could she really live in a world where Ash didn't exist? Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. The Soulmate principle would just take care of it—pull them together like magnets. And like two pieces of puzzles being fit together, like a pair of lock and key, they belong to each other.

And she had to admit, she _does_ miss him. And it hurts—wondering if she'd ever see him again, though she never did pull the silver cord to make sure if he's on the other side—not even once. The truth is she didn't want to send him away either—she could've spent all the time with him. What other choices did you have? She thought to herself. You're a human. He's a vampire. A vampire who used to think humans as _food, _she thought bitterly_, _and done things that could probably make you want to kill him. _And I will not give in that easily._

Perhaps she didn't appreciate happy endings: Once upon a time, there was a princess who met a prince. At first they hated each other, but then they gradually realize that they were soulmates, meaning that they were destined to be together forever. But the princess told the prince he had done too many bad things in the past, that they can't be together until he can make enough amendments for every wrong he's done. So the prince left, promising to make the princess proud. It didn't sound much of a nice fairy tale, but that's what they've got.

She shook her head. Tonight was a perfect night for star-watching, and her mind has been wandering off about Ash. She started adjusting her lenses, planning to see one of her favourites, the Lagoon Nebula.

_Mary-Lynnette, _a soft voice called.

At first she ignored it, thinking it was her mind wandering off thinking about memories of Ash again_. I knew I shouldn't have too much thought on him._ She stopped dabbling with her telescope lenses, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mary-Lynnette." The voice called again. Her heart skipped a beat. It was then she realized that it wasn't part of her crazy sub-consciousness, but a real voice, a voice that she couldn't be more familiar with. _Oh, no. _She thought. Yet she sensed that it was…different, not sounding the least lazy or fatuous. It was filled with something she had never heard before, a sense of longing, longing for acceptance; filled with affection and love, but somehow she sensed that there was guilt and uneasiness too.

She was startled and confused. It's him. It's _him_. She never saw _that_ coming. She tried to clear her mind. Okay. First, this didn't sound like him. Second, this is defiantly him. Third, _why is he here? _She told him not to visit her—not until both of them are _ready_. He did call her a few times, but she also told him to concentrate on his work.

Suddenly, all her thoughts on him before, about losing him, and how it hurt thinking of were gone. Instead, she felt angry. At who? Herself, for being so immature and ridiculous to think about that. Did you really think you would never see him again? What could kill _him_? You'd think he'll listen to you and follow all the rules you set for him nicely? Nice guess, kiddo, your mighty soulmate Ash Redfern is standing right behind you, right now.

Now what? Like cartoon characters in movies, the two sides of Mary-Lynnette split up into the little angel and demon. _Tell him to go back. Tell him it's too soon. He's not supposed to be here right now._ The stubborn side of Mary-Lynnette that wouldn't give in suggested. But the other side of her whispered softly, _You did just admit you've missed him, didn't you? _And the truth is, she didn't want to listen to any of them.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a perfectly composed voice. "…Ash."

"Let me explain!" He said hastily before she can think of anything else to say. He sat down beside her silently. "I'm not breaking my promise in anyway…I'm here on a mission for Circle Daybreak, with Rashel and Quinn. We're going to need to find more evidences and more of the prophecies. Mary-Lynnette…"

Mary-Lynnette found that she was completely lost in whatever Ash was talking about. Without turning her head, she interrupted, "What prophecies?"

"Prophecies from old times, about the Old powers rising…which means, the apocalypse." He said in a serious tone.

"The world's going to _end_?"

"That's the general idea, yes. To be more specific…for the humans. The millennium mark is coming, and the Night World council believes it's the new era for the vampires to rule."

Mary-Lynnette couldn't think of anything to say. She remained silent.

"That's the theory of what the prophecies say, anyway…But there's been statistics that shows the increase number of natural disasters and animal attacks, and the Night World council thinks it's the signs of Old Powers rising. There are four Wild Powers that are supposed to have the power to save the world from the end of the world."

"Mary-Lynnette…" He said again, and she could feel his gaze on her. "Whether the prophecies are true or not, if the apocalypse does come, we'll face it together."

Oh, no. She thought.

Slowly, she turned to look at Ash. He looked the same as he had been a year ago. His ash blonde hair, ever-changing eyes. He smiled his lazy smile painfully. But he was looking at her as if she was the most important thing to him in the word. Like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time, a mother looking at her long lost daughter , a survivor seeing land for the first time after experiencing a universal flood, a traveller in the desert seeing a mirage come true …

"Mary-Lynnette—"

"Ash." She stopped him. Like the words were choking in her throat, she couldn't get them out. Instead, she just stared at him, forgetting whatever she was planning to tell him. Ash didn't continue either, and for somehow, they just ended up gazing at each other, forgetting the outside world, and there were only the two of them left in the world with the silver cord connecting them.

And it was nice. It was sweet. Just the two of them, sitting under the stars, where there was no worry, nothing else but the two of them.

It was Mary-Lynnette who first broke the silence. She took a breath, "It's been a long time." She said quietly, turning her face down. She tried to get rid of the utterly absurd feeling of crying. She bit her lips, not allowing the tears to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, M'lin, I've missed you _too_ much…" His eyes were sparkling and Mary-Lynnette had a terrible feeling that they were tears too.

"You could've just let Rashel and Quinn come here." Mary-Lynnette said, after she'd gotten control of her emotions.

"I know. I couldn't help it. I needed to see you just once…" He sounded ashamed, but he never took his eyes off her.

Mary-Lynnette looked away. "You should probably go now…Wouldn't they be wondering where you are?"

"Let them." He said carelessly, briefly waving a dismissive hand in the air.

"But Ash…you should go. You're on a _mission_. You should get going now."

Ash didn't say anything at first. Then he got up in one motion, like a cat, not looking lazy, but cautious. "Take care." He said, serious, but somewhat painful.

She watched as he started down the hill. He turned, as if to say something, stopped. "Take care." He repeated. "I promise—the next time we meet, you'll be proud…"

Mary-Lynnette waited until his figure completely disappeared into the Burdock's farm. She looked up, and saw Hercules the hero, chasing Draco the dragon across the sky. She sighed, knowing what Ash was trying to say. Quietly, in her mind, she said the words. _I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: I think that was the hardest chapter for me to write so far… I hope it wasn't too weird. Anyway. Suggestions? Please? **

**To Nurigato: You said you didn't like Ash/Mary-Lynnette because Mary-Lynnette didn't seem to love Ash as much as he loves her. I hope I made it clear enough in the chapter, but here's some of my own thoughts on Mary-Lynnette Carter: She loves Ash more than she think she does even though it doesn't show. Yeah, I know most of the time she expresses her feelings by kicking Ash in the shins...She's just too stubborn to admit it. As in "Those who favor fire"****. "**_She was tempted—more than a little—to tug on the silver cord that connected them so that at least she would at least know he was alive. But what could kill Ash? she thought sardonically, still straining her ears. He would survive a universal flood. Paddling in a ducky, boat, getting a tan."_

_ "The swelling in her chest that made her want to cry out his name just once, and have it be __answered, was almost too much to stand."_

"_The cold, stubborn int__egrity that would not give in to him even when she knew she love him was melting and she was melting with it."_

**And she has other things in her life, her family, college, her dream to dis****cover a supernova, etc. I'm not saying Ash isn't important enough in her life, they're soulmates, after all, they're destined to be together. But she means what she says, she's not ready. Remember education is a big part for her and she wouldn't want to be the type that gets married early and miss studies...And she's also responsible. For having to take care of her brother Mark at a young age because of their mother's sickness, Mary-Lynnette usually looks into the future and is always considering the outcomes of things. Plus all the things Ash has to make up for, Mary-Lynnette and Ash Redfern were the only soulmate couples who didn't end up together at the end of the story... **

**Don't hate Mary-Lynnette because it looks like she's too mean to Ash. Well, I admit I didn't like her behaviors much in the beginning either , but what could you have done if you were Mary-Lynnette?**

**A review is the best thing you can give to an author :) Reviews please!**


End file.
